


Burnt/餘燼重燃

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Child slavery, Human Trafficking, M/M, References to Child Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin 有些不為人知的過去，現在他同伴知道了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt/餘燼重燃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864622) by [LadyOfSnakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSnakes/pseuds/LadyOfSnakes). 



_Burnt：形容詞，描述間諜的工作，或某人的隱藏的秘密被揭發了。_  
  
『準備好了嗎，Jeeves？』Napleon在後視鏡裡對上Illya的視線，問道。車子在德黑蘭*(伊朗首都)郊區裡一幢不起眼別墅的旁邊慢慢減速。  
  
『你有當反派的潛力，牛仔。』Illya把車停好，走到車子後方幫Gaby跟Napoleon打開車門。他倆看起來－如同它們的臥底身分－是對普通的生意人丈夫，以及他嬌貴且被寵壞的太太。  
  
這次行動，Illya的身分是它們的司機兼保鑣。在Gaby跟Napoleon踏上台階時他僅安靜盡責地跟在兩人身後。Napoleon敲了門，然後三個人調整了自己的態度，好融入這次任務裡要扮演的角色。Gaby擺出了副高傲、蔑視一切的表情，攬著Napoleon的手臂，頭輕輕地靠著他。Napoleon則心不在焉地用空著的另一隻輕順著她的頭髮。Illya站在兩人身後，一語不發。  
  
門打開了，光線中探出一位穿著女侍裝年輕女子的身影。Napoleon擺了個笑容，說道『我們是來找Mr.Volkov的，他手上有我們要的貨物。』，女子遲疑著沒有動作，Napoleon只好用俄文再重述一遍，誇張過頭的美式口音聽起來格外刺耳。她點了點頭，退開身子讓三人這宅子內。那女侍將他們領到辦公室裡。房間被打掃得一塵不染，在中間的小桌上兩杯還冒著熱煙的茶已即時準備就緒。Illya在門邊止步，隨即就地立正，做為一位保鑣守在門邊。  
  
不久後Mr.Volkov跟著進了房間。他和Napoleon差不多高，但身形又更厚實了些。他有著狂野的笑容，頭頂的髮量遠不比臉上濃密的鬍子。Mr.Volkov是個開朗有精神的男人，讓Gaby不自覺地聯想到撫養她長大的繼父，而出現在Napoleon腦海中的則是當他還小時，街角上那間麵包店的師傅。Illya則只有瞥了那男人一眼，然後垂頭盯著地毯上的深淺花紋。  
  
『Mr.Jackson，很高興我們終於見面了。』Mr.Volkov帶著厚重的斯拉夫口音說道。同時熱情地握住Napoleon伸出的手。接著轉向Gaby『這位一定是尊夫人了，您真是美麗，我難以想像有人願意讓這雙動人的手去做粗活。』  
  
Gaby用挫敗、帶點指責意味的眼神看向自己的伴侶『我也這麼覺得，而我老公請來的僕從卻都糟糕透頂，連好好講話都辦不到。』  
  
『親愛的，先坐下。然後我們再來談談我手上有哪些能令你滿意的人。』三人各自坐下，接著，Napoleon向Gaby點頭示意，讓她全權主導這次會面。  
  
『我要女孩，安靜、乾淨並且能使用英文、德文或是俄文。她必須要聽話，最好是健康的。』Gaby在這裡遲疑了下。縱使演戲不是她的最強項，Gaby也從來不曾失手，但即便如此，她有時也會稍稍演得太過頭。Illya將一切看在眼底，那種不舒服感又開始在胃中翻騰炙燒。他想要介入這一切，去保護她。  
  
『有什麼不對嗎？Mrs.Jackson？』Mr.Volkov關心道，Gaby稍微坐直－她可以辦到的，不需要Illya幫忙。－『我很抱歉，但我覺得這整件事情有點... ...令人沮喪。』她說『我原本以為讓我老公去幫我們找位女僕，這件事情就能解決了。但事實上，我一不注意，他就會暗自拐些不乾淨的小男孩回來。』  
  
Napoleon對這些指控聳聳肩。 _這也是偽裝的一部份。暴露一些弱點_ ，好讓Volkov放鬆戒備。  
  
『親愛的，別擔心，我這裡有最好的女孩，大部分都能講俄文。每個人都急著把自己的孩子往西邊送，沒有人會想到 - 往南走，除了我。你希望你的女孩兒多大？十四歲？十六歲？』  
  
『我希望在更年輕些。』Gaby說，讓Mr.Volkov執起她的手『也許八歲？我不希望她太強壯，照我想要的執行訓練也方便些。』  
  
Mr.Volkov眼睛閃透著些歡快的光芒『我正巧有個女孩，基輔來的。她的母親已經去世了。所以Uncle Sergei只好留著她。Anya！』他叫道，一開始替他們應門的女侍從走廊另一頭出現。『帶Mrs.Jacksom去樓上見Klara。』  
  
Gaby起身，跟著女侍離開了房間。女孩們的前腳才剛步出房間，Mr.Volkov便換上另一個半開玩笑的口氣，對Napoleon講道『你有個很棒的老婆，好女人總是知道自己想要什麼。』  
  
『的確，我很早以前就知道怎樣都好，就是別和我親愛的Roberta起爭執。』Napoleon自心底臭美地笑著， _Gaby真的很厲害_ 。  
  
『＂別跟自己過不去＂，不是嗎？』Volkov朝門的方向望了下，壓低自己的音量，緩慢傾身向前『她說你比較喜歡帶把的。』  
  
美國人也同樣向前傾了些『我不認為她會讓我留個男人在身邊，不過如果你能幫我安排下的話... ...』  
  
『我這邊大多都是女孩子，但也有些不錯的男孩。有些甚至跟Illya一樣好。』Mr.Volkov下巴微抬向站在門邊、一發不語的男人。  
  
Illya終於想起自己是在哪裡看過這張地毯的。  
  
『Illya，怎麼不跟你親愛的Uncle Sergie打聲招呼，你媽可不是這樣教你的。』  
  
  
  
***  
Illya安靜地對上Napoleon的視線， _低調，別動作過頭_ ，他示意，吞了口口水，然後開口回應  
  
『我... ...沒有馬上認出來，畢竟你改了名，而我在這也是很久以前的事了。』  
  
這倒是事實。當Illya認識＂Uncle Sergei＂時，他還不叫Sergei Volkov。考慮改名在這行並不少見，這沒什麼好奇怪的。  
  
『你也長大了呢！當你媽第一次帶你過來時你才這麼個矮小的高度。聽說她去世了，我為你的損失感到遺憾…。你現在一切都還好吧？』Mr.Volkov手在腰間比劃了下，聲音至少聽起來十分誠摯，真心地為Illya感到心痛。  
  
『是的，謝謝。』Illya咕噥，使力將顫抖的手握成拳頭。  
  
Napoleon終於回過神來，他清了清喉嚨，好引起自己＂保鑣＂的注意。『我不知道你們倆是舊識。雖然我也對我神秘保鑣的背景略感興趣，但我更傾向於能在我老婆回來之前，確實把剛剛的生意談完。』  
『當然，我的疏忽。』Volkov轉身回來，朝Napoleon點頭示意。『我能幫你安排個不錯的男孩，你可以來這裡辦事，或者我給你地址讓Illya來接走他。』  
  
『致上我最真誠的謝意。』Napoleon仔細地挑選用詞，驚訝於Volkov竟然對自己的事業如此謹慎專業，還摻雜著自豪。  
  
『我可不是對每個人都這麼慷慨的。但我相信Illya的眼光，即使他現在是你的人了。』Mr.Volkov咯咯笑到。『自Illya入行後，男妓這行的價格可是升高了不少。』  
  
『當然了，讓我拿一下我的錢包。』美國人伸手抓向自己的外套，接著掏出了手槍，直指著Mr.Volkov泛著汗光的前額。俄國人氣急敗壞的想躲到沙發後面，卻被另一個俄國人揪著脖子制止了動作。  
  
『該死的，Cowboy。我們不應該殺他！』  
  
『 _發生什麼事了！_ 』Volkov 用俄文質問，字詞因Illya揪住了喉嚨而破碎。  
  
Napoleon毫不掩飾地翻了白眼『你做人口販子的生涯結束了。如果你當個乖寶寶，如實交代剩下走私進伊朗孩子們被藏在哪，我也會當個好人讓你死的痛快些。』  
  
『我們不應該殺他！』Illya重複了一遍，堅持道，但Napoleon沒有漏看他仍舊顫抖著的手。  
  
『聽Illya的話，你們不應該殺我！』Volkov試圖轉過自己的脖子，好跟身後高大的男人做些眼神接觸。『Illyausha，我什麼都會說。你一直都是個好男孩，拜託別傷害你親愛的Uncle Sergei好嗎?我一直都... 對你... ..那麼好... ...』  
  
他的字句漸漸凝固在Illya不斷收緊的手中，然後像個布娃娃般頹然倒下。俄國特務鬆開手，蹲下去確認Volkov的脈搏。很微弱，但還在。  
  
『Illya… ...』Napoleon開口，但他的夥伴只是怒氣衝天地瞪著他。『我負責這些文件』Napoleon沒給他時間答覆，接著講道『也許能找出些有用的地址來。』  
Illya有好一陣子抱持沉默。眼望向下，漂亮的睫毛輕輕的扇動著。Napoleon想：或許Illya眨眼是為了讓自己多點實際感。最後，Illya朝Volkov頭部補了一腳，靜靜地問道『你為什不控制好自己的脾氣，Cowboy。他說的是我的過去。』  
  
『我沒辦法忍受聽他這麼講你。』  
  
『句句屬實。』Illya的回應簡短而有力，然後他走到桌邊協助自己的夥伴整理成堆的紙張。『我曾提醒過，你不是我睡過的第一個男人。』  
  
『抱歉，但，去他的。』Napoleon從他夥伴顫抖的手中抽出他緊握著的表單，用力地搖了搖頭。『天啊，Illya。那不是... ...看在鐵幕、KGB跟你媲美石雕像般精美的臉的份上，我知道你該死的吸引人，但是拜託， **拜託** 告訴我你不是這樣看待我們之間的情事。』  
  
Illya緊繃的臉龐緩和了些。  
  
『不，Napoleon，我沒這樣想。那都是很久以前的事了。』  
  
『那更糟。』美國人走向前，雙手輕輕地撫上Illya的臉頰，將他納入懷中。『你只是個孩子。』  
『現在那孩子長大了。如果你強迫我做任何非自願的事情，我會說"不"，然後扭斷你的脖子。這不一樣。』他輕輕地回抱自己的夥伴/戀人。過了一會兒，他示意對方是時候該將焦點放回那張仍舊凌亂的桌子上了。  
  
『這些都過去了，就讓它留在過去吧。』  
  
『好吧，但記得，如果我做了任何會讓你感到不舒服的事情，你就得扭斷我的脖子。我不想傷到你。』  
  
『成交，不過記得在發展到那步之前，我會先跟你說＂不＂。』

  
***  
  
當Gaby回到房間時，桌上已經整理出一些嫌疑度較高的地址資料。男孩們正試圖將新入手的資訊傳送給Waverly。她看了看地上不省人事的Volkov，接著抽出手槍對準剛剛還帶著她進房的女士，後者毫不猶豫地扔了手巾表示投降。  
  
『下一次，男孩們。當你們決定要提前拆穿臥底身分的時候，知會我一下好嗎？假裝自己真的想要買個女奴真的很噁心。』  
  



End file.
